


Dreaming of two bells

by NovaChridhe



Series: Dream with me [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 13-year-old Naruto, Bell Test, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dreamworld, Genin Naruto, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kakashi being late, M/M, One Shot, Reminiscing, Some fluff and cuteness, Teamwork, a special C-Rank mission, but also some action, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaChridhe/pseuds/NovaChridhe
Summary: Inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi, dreams are build from desires. So it  is only natural for him to dream about his cute little genin team. Team seven and how they could have been.





	Dreaming of two bells

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a part of a series I'm writing. Each story is complete on it's own and one can read and understand it without knowing the others, at least that's how I plan to make it. But to get the whole story I'd recommend reading the whole series when there's more of it, though in which order is up to you.  
*Well this didn't take as long as I thought it would :) though I had a few difficulties and if inspiration didn't hit me today it would have definitely taken longer. But whatever, here it is. Enjoy reading guys :*

Infinite Tsukuyomi. A dream build from desire. It reaches into the depths of your soul, bringing fourth a dream that you desired above all else. Sometimes that was something one never would have imagined, if one was awake.  
In such dreams time wasn't something one can grasp. It flows without end, stretching moments into infinity or pressing a lifetime into a few seconds.

\----

The scent of sunshine and chocolate invaded Kakashis senses. But that didn't add up. He had definitely closed his window and shades yesterday, like he always did. And chocolate wasn't something he owned. He didn't like sweet things. Something wasn't right and he should definitely check.  
But it smelled so nice and his bed was warm and comfy. He really didn't want to get up.

Then his blanket was being ripped away with a way too cheery “Wakey wakey Kaka-sensei!”. He groaned and opened his right eye to the sight of a grinning, way too cheerful Naruto, with the blanked in his hands. He blinked. Not really comprehending the sight before him.

Why was Naruto here? How had he even known were he lived? And most importantly, why hadn't he woken up the moment someone had entered his apartment?

His senses had never failed him before. Granted Naruto wasn't a threat, except maybe to his sleep apparently, but normally he would still notice him entering. This was odd and more than a bit dangerous if his senses had dulled to this point.

“Come on get up!”, Naruto commanded, now pulling at his arm. Still a bit dazed he let him pull him in an upright position.  
“Why am I being so rudely awoken Naruto?”, he asked still trying to understand why Naruto was in his apartment.

“Because we have places to be and you're not going to be late for that 'ttebayo!”, he informed him, while practically dragging him to his bathroom and shoving him inside.  
“Take a shower! I'll put your clothes on the bed.”, he said and then shut the door in his face.

Completely dumbfounded Kakashi stared at the door. What just happened? Was he really just awoken by one of his cute little genins and commanded to take a shower? Why?

He could hear shuffling on the other side of the door and though Kakashi was curious as to what Naruto was up to, he was also not suicidal. Naruto could be as scary as Kushina-san if he wanted to. So he turned and went to take a shower, even as he sensed two other people entering his apartment.

So all of his cute little genins took part in whatever this was. Interesting. Come to think of it. It's been almost a year since he started with his genin team and they had come a long way since first introducing themselves to him.

~*~*

He had come late for the introductions as usual nowadays, just to test their patience.

He had changed in the last couple years. Not as rule oriented as before and he had to confess he liked to piss people of just for the fun of it. Coming late and reading his books in public where just a means to an end for that. And not having to socially interact with people, except for the bare minimum because of it, was just a bonus in his mind.

He had failed two other genin teams already before and just because Naruto was on this team, he wouldn't go easy on them. They had to show him real teamwork, otherwise he would fail them. He wouldn't let what happened to his team happen to another.

So when he had entered the classroom were his genin waited for him, he had let the eraser hit him for the slight chance that it had been a team effort and not just Naruto playing a prank on his new jounin sensei.

But as he had suspected it had only been Naruto who had done it, laughing at his successful prank. Sakura standing to the side fumbling for excuses, trying to protect herself and Sasuke, sitting as far away from the other two as he could, giving him an unimpressed look and a scoff.

As far as first impressions got, he hated them instantly, which he told them of course. There was no ounce of teamwork in them and he didn't believe they would pass his test.

Naruto had sobered up instantly after his remark and had really looked at him for the first time since he came through the door.  
“Eeeh? Kakashi? You're our jounin instructor?”, disbelieve plain in his voice. Kakashi just hummed with a smile and said: “In five minutes on the roof!” and shunshined away, leaving a few leaves behind.

He didn't go far, just outside to the window to see what his new genins would do.  
“You know him Naruto?”, he heard Sakura ask interested.  
“Ah yeah.”, Naruto said rubbing the back of his head “He's... a friend.” Kakashi didn't miss the slight pause, but didn't know what to make of it. He didn't mind Naruto telling them that he had been his fathers student. But maybe Naruto had a problem with it? Or did he have a problem with him in general? He filed the information for later and concentrated back on his genins.

“Mmmh.... does he have some kind of weird humour then?”, Sakura contemplated.  
“Well,.... kinda....” Naruto shrugged.  
“Ok... well we should get going now, less we want him to be even more angry with us.” At that Sasuke gave an affirmative grunt, the most he had said so far, and Naruto grumbled something about Kakashi being the late one, but all of them shuffled to the door in order to get to the roof.

Maybe they weren't as hopeless as Kakashi first thought if they listened to each other like that. But it had to remained to see what they would do later when confronted with his test.

On the roof he started with introductions, though not really wanting to give them any information about himself. Albeit they could ask Naruto later for that information if they really wanted to, since he already told them that they knew each other.  
“My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't really feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. I guess I've never thought about dreams. And hobbies,... well I have a few.”

Feeling smug about the way he had done it he watched his genins reactions.  
“So basically, we only learned his name.”, Sakura whispered to the others and Naruto snorted and was about to say something, probably about his reading habits. To prevent Naruto from telling them anything, at least for now, he quickly said: “You guys are up. Let's start with you, orange-jumpsuit.”

Naruto gave him a withering look for the slight at his clothes before starting his own introduction.  
“My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ichiraku ramen and I dislike having to wait the three minutes it takes for cup ramen to be ready after pouring the water. My hobby is eating and comparing cup ramen. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage! Greater than my dad and any before him, protecting this village and never giving up!”

His eyes were clear and showed a determination one didn't see every day, least not in a twelve year old. He seemed to almost burst with the need to proof himself. It was kind of intriguing and cute at the same time. 

They would have to see if something would become of that dream. At least he had put some thought into it, not as much could be said of the girl who was next.  
The only thing he got from her was her name, that she had a major crush on Sasuke and that she doesn't like spicy food.

Sasukes introduction was a little bit more interesting than Sakuras, though not by much. He claimed to have many dislikes and few likes and that he wants to surpass a certain man. Definitely his brother Itachi, Kakashi was sure of it.

So he had a fangirl, an Uchiha with a brother complex and a wannabe Hokage on his team. Great!

Telling them about the survival test and the failure rate had been quite fun after that. And seeing their faces when he said that they should skip breakfast, else they would throw up, had been priceless. He wished he had brought a camera with him.

After being dismissed Sakura and Sasuke quickly went along their ways, but Naruto had lingered behind. He was obviously contemplating saying something, but hadn't found the right words yet. So Kakashi let him be, getting his book out and patiently waited for Naruto to say what he wanted to say.

After he had finished half a page he looked up to see Naruto standing in front of him, worrying his lower lip. A habit Kakashi had to make sure he abandon in the future, if he somehow manages to pass his test.

“I can't call you Kakashi-sensei.” That was not what he had expected to hear and it must have shown on his face, because Naruto blushed and added: “I mean you're Kakashi. You've always been _just_ Kakashi. No honorific. I can't just change that!”

Kakashi didn't quite understand the dilemma Naruto felt he was in, he could just call him like he's always called him. No need to change that.  
“I need another name for you! Otherwise it would just feel wrong.”, Naruto contemplated.

“If you say so.”, he mused, not really understanding Narutos logic.  
“Yeah!” he nodded enthusiastically. “Well I better get going and tell mum and dad. And by tomorrow I'll definitely have come up with something to call you 'ttebayo! See you tomorrow Kakashi.” he waved his goodbye as he left Kakashi standing alone on the roof of the academy. 

~*~*

Finished with his shower and brushing his teeth he stepped out of the bathroom, towel, hitai-ate and mask firmly in place. He hadn't been long in there, even if it had felt like an eternity with all that reminiscing about the past. Five minutes tops.

So he wasn't surprised to find Naruto still in his bedroom putting something down on his bed. He could hear Sakura and Sasuke quietly talking in the joint living and kitchen area with the bedroom door slightly ajar.

Startled by the door opening, Naruto turned around only to blush and hastily turn around again.  
“Gee sensei. You could've at least put something on.”, he complained. Chuckling Kakashi stepped beside Naruto raising an amused eyebrow at his reaction. It's not like he hadn't seen him like this before. They had all gone to the hot springs together before, after all.

Inspecting the clothes Naruto had spread on his bed he saw a black tux, vest and bowtie, white dress shirt and one of his undershirts with his mask attached.  
“I don't have any clothes in there and you did say you'd put something on my bed. But why a tux?”, he asked curiously, going over to his cupboard to retrieve some underwear.

“Don't tell me you actually forgot what day it is?”, his unimpressed and almost shocked voice let him think that over. He contemplated the tux again and for the first time saw that Naruto also wore a nice black suit with an orange tie.

“Oh was that today?”, he asked finally remembering what Naruto meant, after putting on his underwear. Though making sure Naruto was still facing the other way.  
“Yeah it damn well is! And it's our mission to get you there on time! It's not like you even have a real excuse to be late all the time like Obito-nii does and even he won't be late for this. You're just lazy!”

“Mission as in _mission_?”, he asked interested putting on the pants of the tux.  
“It's a C-Rank to be more specific. Rin-nee argued that it should be at least B-Rank, after all it's _you_ we're talking about. But Obito-nii said that if _we're_ doing it then it's only C-Rank.”

Feeling slightly miffed that he was considered as only a B-Rank at most, he gave a mock gasp before reaching for the undershirt. “Only C-Rank? I'm shocked.”  
“Yeah something about favourites and that you wouldn't try to kill us.”  
“Considering the way I was woken up I'm still contemplating doing that.” The disbelieving look he got in return let him mutter “Or maybe not.”

When he reached for his mask to replace it with the other, he saw Naruto staring at him from the corner of his eyes. Still trying to get a glimpse behind it even with his many failed attempts. He stopped and gave Naruto a pointed look.

Huffing Naruto waved his arms in frustration, turning away from him.  
“Yeah yeah, I get it. It's a secret and you'll show it to me when I'm older. You know, I slowly get the feeling that I'll never be old enough to see it. And that you're using that only as an excuse to hide an ugly mug.”

Irritated by that, though why he wasn't quite sure, he hastily replaced his mask and put on the dress shirt, vest and bowtie.  
“Well, if you're keeping that up, then your chances of ever seeing that ugly mug of mine goes down to nearly non existing.”, he pressed through his teeth and gave an evil eye smile.

That got him a glare and another huff. It was kinda cute the way Naruto stood there grumbling under his breath, arms crossed and pouting. But Kakashi wouldn't fall for it. He's had thirteen years of practice after all.

Adjusting the jacket of the tux he turned to Naruto who had fallen silent, eyes wide and sporting a notable blush as he stared at him. Odd. But before he could ask what was the matter Naruto snapped out of his state and nodded.

“Good you're finished. Now let's go before Sakura-chan decides to blame me for us being late!” With that he turned and went out the door to join the others, a confused Kakashi right on his tail.

“There you are.”, Sakura greeted them as they emerged out of the bedroom. She wore a beautiful red kimono and her hair was put into a complicated braid on her head, probably done by Kushina-san. Sasuke was sitting on her left on the couch in a plain black suit and grunted his usual greeting.

“Here I am.”, he sighed and watched Sakura retrieve something from the kitchen and then shoving it into his hands.  
“Took you long enough. Here, your breakfast. Eat up! We don't have much time!”, she commanded.

In his hands he was holding two onigiri, hopefully not made by the girl in question. She was a genius in her own way, but cooking really wasn't her forte.  
Holding them in front of his face, he sniffed at them, getting an angry glare from Sakura for it.

“I made them.”, Sasuke informed him with an eye roll. Feeling somewhat relieved by that he bit into the first one, after performing his usual genjutsu to hide his face.

“By the way,... care to share how you even knew where I lived?”, he asked in between bites. That got him blank looks and a snort from Naruto.  
“I've known you my whole live. Of course I know where you live!”, he said matter of factly.

“That so” If that was true then he definitely had to move. He can't imagine who else knew and could disturb his quite life. He hoped Guy didn't know. That would be awful, even if he was one of his best friends.

Quickly eating his breakfast the three of them waited for him to finish before Sakura shoved him towards the entrance, pointing at the pair of dress shoes he was supposed to wear.  
“About this mission...”

“It's to get you there on time and we only have,” Sakura looked at the clock on the wall “half an hour left. So hurry up, or we'll make you!”, she threatened. The other two standing firmly behind her, supporting her threat with slitted eyes glaring at him, from Sasuke, and an evil grin promising horrible things if he didn't hurry up, from Naruto.

He swallowed. For a moment there, he felt a chill run down his spine. For all their thirteen years of age, they could look as menacing as an S-Class missing nin on a bad day, with that low-key killing intent they were giving off.  
Thinking back on how cute and harmless they had been on that first survival training, he kind of regretted ever encouraging them to be like that. 

~*~*

He had come late again. Well not really. He was there, just not with them. He watched them from the shadows of the trees.

He had told them to meet at six and it was closer to nine now. They had hung on longer than he had thought they would, especially Naruto. But after three hours of waiting, even Sasuke was visibly irritated. 

Narutos patience with him seemed to have run out after two hours of waiting. He had sat down, clearly frustrated and more than likely muttering insults at him going from Sakuras reaction.

Except for a greeting and a few words here and there his team hadn't really talked much since arriving. But that could also be explained by the early hour and not because they didn't fit together as a team.  
Narutos outburst at his apparent laziness changed that though and Kakashi had changed positions to better hear them against the wind.

“Really Naruto, you can't insult him like that. It isn't nice.”, Sakura tried to lecture Naruto.  
“Oh really? Is it nice of him to make us wait like this? Without breakfast? He's always like this, that lazy ass!” At that Sakura faltered a bit but still insisted on Naruto not insulting their sensei, even if he was late.

That, Naruto saying that the insults were deserved and Sakura demanding that he didn't use them, went back and forth for about a minute before Naruto relented under Sakuras glare and threat with a hit to the head. It was kind of amusing to watch, but not really helpful in their teamwork, especially since Sasuke just ignored them.

“Say Naruto?”, Sakura asked as she sat down next to him after a moment “You know Kakashi-sensei from before right?” Naruto looked back at her rubbing the back of his head and even Sasuke, though still facing the other way, was paying attention to their conversation now.

“Yeah. Why?”, he warily answered.  
“I was wondering. You say he's always like this?”  
“Well yeah. He's always late, or at least most of the time. But later than two hours is _late_, even for him.” She hummed in agreement and played with her hair.

After another few minutes in silence, Kakashi contemplated to end their suffering but stopped himself when he heard her ask: “How do you know him?”

It took a while for Naruto to answer and Kakashi was curious as to what he would say. Considering Narutos hesitation, he had to remember yesterday. Did the boy really have a problem with him? Or was it his connection to his father that bothered him?

“He...”, he started biting his lip “was my fathers student and always around when I was little.” he admitted with sagging shoulders.”It's not like it's a secret or anything like that, it's just....”, he bit his lip again “people like to assume things I guess.”  
“What do you mean?”, Sakura looked confused, even as a look of understanding crossed Sasukes features. Kakashi understood now too.

The thing Naruto had a problem with, wasn't Kakashi at all. It was his father. And people who thought they had a right to judge him based on that. No wonder the boy had an almost desperate need to proof himself. It explained a lot about the kid.

“Aaah you know....”, an uncomfortable laugh escaped Naruto and he looked anywhere but Sakura. She clearly didn't know, but also didn't press the matter any further seeing how tense Naruto had gotten. Instead they talked about anything and nothing in between stretches of silence, small talk, if one would deem to call it that.

After another half an hour Kakashi had deemed to see it fit to greet them. Obviously only after seeing Sasuke slightly twitch in irritation with his lateness.

“Yo. Morning!”, he greeted them with an easy smile and a wave.  
“You're late!”, Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison, Sasuke just glared at him.  
“Well, a black cat crossed my path, you see, so I had to take a detour.”, he tried one of his many excuses.  
“Liar!”, Naruto accused him. Sakura and Sasuke didn't seem to buy his excuse either. Granted it was one of the weaker ones, but they could at least pretend to respect him, could they not?

Well didn't matter. They would hate him after this exercise anyway regardless of whether they passed the test or not.

Explaining the test to them he could see the tension in the three of them rising and he hoped against all odds that they saw the hidden meaning behind his words, behind his test. But as he secured the bells to his belt and brought out his book, that hope seemed to have been in vain. At least at first.

After almost two hours of mindless attacks, mainly by Naruto, and a few not so bad ones by Sasuke, Sakura had been out of the game by a genjutsu for almost an hour now, their time limit was almost up and it had gotten quiet. They were clearly planning something, but Kakashi wasn't sure if they were doing it together or separately.

And then from one moment to the next, the clearing was filled with Narutos, Sasukes and Sakuras. Evidently Narutos shadow clones under a henge. They attacked, trying to snatch the bells or at least get a good hit on him. It was almost to easy. He never even had to look up from his book once in the last two hours, except that one time where Sasuke almost cornered him. Which was impressive all on it's own.

But then he hit something solid, not a clone that vanished. And he felt arms grabbing his, holding him in place. Sakura was staring up at him, determination in her eyes. And then one of the Sasukes threw a large shuriken at him.

He caught it with the hand he had had his book in just a second before, but in the next moment he realized that there had been a second shuriken in the shadow of the first. Sakura was still holding onto his arm, but he still managed to dodge by jumping into the air, taking her with him. 

The moment they hit the ground again, every clone that was left in the clearing vanished, leaving smoke behind. The shuriken he dodged transformed into Naruto throwing several kunai at him and Sasuke doing the same from the spot he had thrown Naruto. Sakuras grip, which had pulled at him the whole time, vanished as she ducked and made him stumble for a second.

But that second had been enough. Her hand closed around the bells and she ripped them from his belt as he dodged the kunai that came flying at him.

He was impressed. Not only had they worked and formulated a plan to come at him together, but they also succeeded in getting the bells. He honestly hadn't expected that and he was pleasantly surprised.

Sure there was still a lot of work before they would be a real team and they would still get into fights but this was a nice beginning. And Kakashi had no qualms about passing them, not after this. The next few years surly won't be boring with them around.

~*~*

And he had been right. The last year had been anything but boring and his team had grown. Not only in strength but mentally too. They were a real team now. Counting on the other blindly to be were the other needed them to be. Thinking as one.

It was marvellous seeing them fight together. Sure they were still genin and showed it. But their teamwork was impeccable, even compared to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

And it was that teamwork that made him shudder and quickly slip on his shoes. He had barely tied them when he was pushed out of his apartment and dragged to the meeting place.

They made it with only a few minutes to spare and he could see several exchanges of money among the crowd. He grinned, knowing that he had cost a lot of people a lot of money today. That and the surprised whispers were worth it that he had defied expectations and arrived on time.

He was pushed to the front and into a seat. Naruto sat down on his right, next to his father and mother and Sakura and Sasuke sat to his left. He was greeted with amusement by Narutos parents and he couldn't blame them for it. Their entrance must've looked quite funny.

As soft music began to play, the noise that had started when his team had entered died down. Everyone turned around to see the two people entering and their gazes were instantly drawn to the woman in her white shiromuku. She was beautiful. 

And as the ceremony went on, everyone could see how truly happy those two where. It was in the way they looked at each other, gaze fond and full of meaning only they truly understood. Kakashi envied them a little for that, but he was also delighted for them.

After all, both of them were two of his precious people. The two other members of team Minato. And he couldn't be happier than sitting with his other precious people, watching two of them getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks goes to EyesLikeLiquidFire, Seidraikiri, Riddle_of_the_sphinx and sparrow_hawk13  
for the support and comments and everyone who left kudos at the last instalment of this series. It's really great to know that people not only read my stories but also like them. Advice and/or critic is always welcome.  
I won't say how long it will take for the next instalment, since I'm clearly not able to judge that correctly going on my last prediction. So please be patient with me I guess. Love you guys :**


End file.
